1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to information transmission and reception, and more particularly to a real-time information transmission and reception system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many international conferences, interpretation services for a common language, such as English, are usually provided for some listeners by earphones worn thereon. Any listener may feel uncomfortable and inconvenient for a long time to wear a headphone. In addition, during a meeting, announcements for important related information are usually broadcasted among the meeting room, thereby interrupting the proceeding of the meeting.
Therefore, visual information can substitute for the interpretation content received by the headphones or the announced information broadcasted among the meeting room.